Mr. Pirate
Mr. Pirate is a character in Flower, Sun, and Rain. He dresses casually, wears a luchador mask and speaks primarily using sailor vocabulary. Furthermore, he is the alter ego of professional wrestler El Soulfight, whose status is worshiped on Lospass Island. As Mr. Pirate, he is the manager of another wrestler, El Crasher, however as El Soulfight he has further responsibilities to Crasher as his master. Prior to the events of the game, Soulfight disapproved of Crasher's fighting style and released him from his training. However Soulfight decided to allow Crasher to redeem himself by offering to train him on Lospass Island. At Flower, Sun, and Rain, El Crasher trains daily in an effort to gain Soulfight's approval and recover his lost signature move, so that he may return to Japan and make a comeback. He becomes so focused on his routine in the hotel's stairwell that searcher Sumio Mondo, who has been hired to deter a potential terrorist attack at Lospass Airport, cannot pass him and continue to his destination. Mondo muses that should he interfere with the routine, "I may end up getting kicked in the face or something," which hotel manager Edo Macalister agrees seems likely. Fearing the worst, Mondo avoids El Crasher, instead opting to search for Mr. Pirate, several times without success. It is not until Macalister suggests Mondo use the hotel's phone service to contact Pirate's guest room that he is able to get in touch with the man. During a meeting on top of the hotel, Mr. Pirate allows Mondo to explain the situation, but he declines to help the searcher with breaking El Crasher's focus, assuring him that nothing he says or does would be enough to gain Crasher's attention. Pirate laments that because Crasher failed to understand some of his teachings, "El's last few matches have been painful to me eyes." As a result, Pirate has allowed Crasher to redeem himself by offering to train him on Lospass. Mondo again pleas Pirate to help with the situation, to which he reiterates that there is nothing he can do. He does however suggest Mondo use his searching skills to find a way for Crasher to recognize that he must treat his every fight like a death match. Studying The Lospass, Mondo discovers an article where Mr. Pirate mentions the "fight of 2-10," where El Crasher fought his most serious bout against Dragon. Jacking-In to Crasher, Mondo is able to rekindle the wrestler's fighting spirit. However in a comical twist of fate as Mondo had earlier predicted, Mondo is kicked into submission by Crasher's adrenaline rush. He wakes up in pain by the hotel pool with El Crasher by his side, thanking him for his help regardless of the fact that Mondo's intervention was for personal reasons. Crasher also praises Mr. Pirate for helping Mondo solve the dilemma and declares that "He shall cast off his old ways and take on battles with a new mentality," before inviting Mondo to train with him – an offer the searcher happily passes on. Mr. Pirate and El Crasher then begin their training bout on top of the hotel, during which Pirate expresses to Mondo how the psychology of wrestlers is "a strange thing, as changeable as the seas," in that Crasher fought against the good within himself, without realizing that this was detrimental to his training. Twenty years earlier, El Soulfight defeated Lospass Island's hero, Lumberjack Flowerstar, in a wrestling match on the island. Instead of lashing out, fans accepted the truth and praised Soulfight. By the time of the game, Soulfight is considered legendary on the island, and it is said that his presence in public could cause near-riots. This is why Soulfight adopted the alter ego Mr. Pirate. Nevertheless, Pirate's secret identity as El Soulfight is "actually not much of a secret," as Flower, Sun, and Rain manager Edo Macalister confesses. Macalister also reveals he attended the fateful match between El Soulfight and Lumberjack Flowerstar as a child, and being very excited by it. Of Soulfight's Mr. Pirate identity, Macalister believes that while he makes little sense, he is very persuasive, and that "the anticipation of what he may say next ... is quite intoxicating." Category:Characters in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise Category:Males Category:Wrestlers